A motor is commonly structured such that a rotor provided with a rotation shaft is rotated by a magnetic force generated from a drive coil which is disposed on an outer peripheral side of the rotor. Normally, the rotation shaft is operated as an output shaft for transmitting a rotary power to an object to be driven. On the other hand, when inclination or rattling of the output shaft is required to restrict, for example, when an object to be driven is required to drive with a high degree of accuracy, a motor device is used which is provided with an output shaft that is provided separately from the rotation shaft. In the motor device, a rotary power of the rotation shaft is transmitted to the output shaft through a gear or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-215395).
However, in the motor device described above, a frame supporting the rotation shaft and a frame supporting the output shaft are separately provided and thus cost of the motor device is not reduced. In addition, since dispersion may occur in a distance between the rotation shaft and the output shaft, a sufficient play (backlash) cannot be secured between a gear fixed to the rotation shaft and a gear fixed to the output shaft. As a result, engagement of the gears with each other becomes tight and thus smooth rotation is not attained. On the contrary, when a play between the gears becomes too large, noise and vibration may occur due to rattling of the gears or control accuracy for a rotation amount of the output shaft (control accuracy of an object to be driven) is deteriorated.